


All I want for Christmas...

by LLP



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/F, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polski | Polish, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajna misja Jamesa Bonda wypadająca w święta Bożego Narodzenia. Czy uda mu się zdobyć najnowszego iPoda przed Silvą? Czego tak na prawdę chce Q? Co tam robi Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna i gołębie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Od autora: Silva żyje, M żyje. Phil Coulson może żyć, to oni nie mogą?

_All I want for Christmas is…_

\- Nowy iPod. – rzucił w przestrzeń Q.

\- Aj… - zaczął Bond, w ostatniej chwili gryząc się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć ,,Aj-co?”, a czując na sobie badawczy wzrok kwatermistrza, skończył wypowiedź najbardziej elokwentnie, jak potrafił: - Ajajaj.

\- Będzie mieć premierę w święta, tutaj, w Londynie, w centrum handlowym. To wydarzenie przyciągnie z pewnością mnóstwo zagorzałych fanów, głównie hipsterów… - kontynuował chłopak (Bond wiedział, kim są hipsterzy. Nasłuchał się komentarzy o nich, kiedy Moneypenny przynosiła Q kilka razy dziennie kawę ze Starbucksa. James poznał wtedy również wyrażenia takie jak: ,,nerdoza”, ,,no-life” i ,,cnotka-niewydymka”.) - …ale mamy informację, że pojawi się tam także Silva. Wiesz przecież, jak uwielbia słuchać muzyki… i kręcą go wszystkie nowinki techniczne…

\- Och, kręci go też sporo innych rzeczy. – wtrącił 007.

\- Och, wiem. – powiedział Q z nagłym zniecierpliwieniem.- Dlatego to ty zajmiesz się tą sprawą.

Agentowi przemknęły przez głowę dwie myśli: jedna, będąca pytaniem, od kiedy ten osesek postanowił mu rozkazywać, i druga, stanowiąca obserwację, że Q całkiem z tym ładnie. Oczywiście jak na osobę, która w tym momencie uprawia stręczycielstwo.

\- Mam być przynętą dla Silvy? – spytał Bond.

\- Wystarczającą przynętą będzie dla niego iPod. Ale kiedy cię zobaczy, pewnie przypomni sobie… wasze… _porachunki_ … - Ostatnie słowo chłopak wymówił z naciskiem, przez zęby. Bond dyplomatycznie postanowił darować sobie uwagę, że zabrzmiało to jak ,,poruchanki”.

\- I co wtedy?

\- Wtedy przestanie działać według swojego dokładnie opracowanego planu. Z pewnością zacznie cię śledzić, a w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu szarpnie za krawat, przygwoździ do ściany, zaknebluje brutalnym pocałunkiem usta, wsunie jedną dłoń pod koszulę, a drugą…

007 chrząknął. Q aż wzdrygnął się, wyrwany ze swojego nagłego rozkojarzenia. Poprawił okulary, starając się tym gestem ukryć rumieniec na twarzy i zawachlował się plikiem dokumentów. Bond zauważył wśród nich wiele własnych zdjęć, o których nie pamiętał, kiedy zostały zrobione (zwłaszcza to na plaży).

\- Więc mam skorzystać z tego, że Silva przestanie działać według swojego planu i zwabić go w miejsce, gdzie zostanie schwytany?

\- Dokładnie.

\- A jeśli częścią jego planu znowu jest to, że da się schwytać?

\- Jesteśmy na to przygotowani. Wiemy, że częścią jego planu może być to, że zostanie przez nas schwytany. On za pewne zaplanował swój ruch w przypadku, kiedy my będziemy wiedzieć, że częścią jego planu jest zostać przez nas schwytanym, ale nie przewidział, że my będziemy wiedzieć, że on wie, że my wiemy, że częścią jego planu jest zostać przez nas schwytanym. W takim przypadku będziemy udawać, że my nie wiemy, że on wie, że my wiemy, że częścią jego planu jest zostać przez nas schwytanym. A w przypadku, gdyby przewidział, że my będziemy udawać, że nie wiemy, że on wie, że my wiemy…

Bond pomyślał, że usta Q są całkiem ładne. Zwłaszcza, kiedy się nie poruszają.

\- … potem sprawdzimy, czy gołąb jest gotowy i tym sposobem wygramy. – Q postawił na biurku metalową walizkę, a z niej wyjął kilka płyt. –  Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie specjalny ekwipunek na tę misję. Przede wszystkim będziesz musiał przedostać się na początek kolejki, by być najlepiej widocznym. Zasada jest prosta. Krzyczysz głośno tytuł płyty. Oto przykładowe tytułu: ,,Spoiler kto jest matką w _Jak poznałem waszą matkę_ ”, ,,Ostatni ever odcinek _Naruto”_ , ,,Wersja _Death Note’a_ bez śmierci L”… - Bond udawał, że nie zauważył, jak Q chowa ostatnią płytkę pod sweter. - Następnie rzucasz płytę jak najdalej w tłum. Byle szybko, bo inaczej ludzie zamiast za płytą, rzucą się na ciebie. Zrozumiałeś?

Bond robił to, w czym był najlepszy. Ładnie wyglądał.

Q westchnął i wręczył mu walizkę.

\- Tym razem nie musisz zwracać ekwipunku w jednym kawałku… - zaczął, a kiedy mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku drzwi, odezwał się zupełnie innym, miękkim głosem:

\- Um… proszę pana?

      „Proszę pana” było takie bardziej ich. Rozmawiając służbowo mówili sobie na ty – to paradoksalnie stwarzało między nimi wymagany w pracy dystans, pozwalało traktować siebie nawzajem tak, jak każdego innego członka wydziału. Mówiąc tak, łatwiej było im wytykać sobie błędy i zgłaszać roszczenia. Q porozumiewał się z agentem rzeczowymi komunikatami, na każdym kroku starając się udowodnić swoje kompetencje. I przecież nigdy, nikomu i za nic na świecie (nawet za miejsce w lidze diamentowej Starcrafta) nie przyzna się, że dał się nabrać na wyświechtaną sztuczkę pt. „urok Jamesa Bonda”. Q był przecież świetnie zapowiadającym się młodym geniuszem, a nie małym kretynkiem, któremu emocjonalny stosunek do któregokolwiek z agentów mógłby zmącić ocenę sytuacji.

      Dodać należy, że trzeba się wykazać nie lada obniżonym poziomem instynktu samozachowawczego, by na obiekt emocjonalnego stosunku wybrać prawie dwa razy starszego od siebie mężczyznę, będącego w wydziale obiektem obstawiania zakładów typu erotycznego („Ile panienek Bond znajdzie sobie na misji?”) i typu medycznego („Ile żeber Bond połamie sobie tym razem?”). Oba typy zakładów doprowadzały Q do płaczu (zwłaszcza, gdy liczba żeber była większa od liczby panienek) lub ataków zazdrości przejawiających się złośliwością (jeśli było odwrotnie). Oczywiście, wszystkie te emocje były przez kwatermistrza lepiej (płacz) lub gorzej (złośliwość) skrywane. Na jawne okazywanie braku profesjonalizmu Q nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

      Ale kiedy zwracał się do 007 „proszę pana” albo „panie Bond”, na krótką chwilę zgadzał się przed samym sobą na bycie tym, kim był – bardzo zdolnym, ale trochę zagubionym młodym chłopakiem, który pierwszy raz w życiu się zakochał.

      Kwatermistrz nie zdawał sobie sprawy tylko z jednego faktu – mianowicie takiego, że Bond o wszystkim wiedział. Nie zdradzał się jednak z tą wiedzą, a nawet specjalnie często ignorował objawy sympatii ze strony Q. Miał nadzieję, że to zniechęci chłopaka. Pomimo wspólnej pracy należeli do dwóch różnych światów, bliskich, a jednak oddalonych i James bardzo chciał wierzyć, że świat Q jest lepszy od jego własnego. Wtedy ostatnią rzeczą, jaką musiałby zrobić, byłoby wejście do tego świata ze swoimi demonami przeszłości, okrwawionymi koszulami, marynarkami pachnącymi wódką i innymi wszelakimi brudami.

\- Proszę pana… - powtórzył Q i zrobił krok do przodu przed biurko, następnie oparł się o nie i spojrzał w bok. Choć jeszcze przed chwilą Bond myślał o tym, że nie powinien bałamucić biednego chłopaczka, teraz patrzył na niego jak rekin na małą, puchatą foczkę, nieostrożnie zostawioną przez foczą mamę na krze na środku oceanu. Niemal zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Proszę pana, ja… ja chciałbym prosić…- Jasnozielone oczy dalej patrzyły gdzieś w bok, ale czasem ukradkowo zerkały na agenta 007. Kwatermistrz w zakłopotaniu przegryzł odrobinę dolną wargę. Zdjął okulary, najpewniej po to, by poprzez niedokładne widzenie reakcji Bonda dodać sobie odwagi. Gdyby James Bond naprawdę byłby rekinem, zacząłby okrążać krę z Q-foczką, niecierpliwie przy tym merdając płetwą ogonową.

\- Zbliżają się święta, i… i ja… już od dłuższego czasu marzyłem…

Bond zlustrował szybko sufit. Może Bill Tanner zawiesił tutaj jakieś zielone tałatajstwo? Nie, niestety, wszystkie pęczki jemioły dziwnym trafem wisiały nad wejściem do biura Mallory’ego (Gareth wkrótce będzie potrzebował maczety, żeby się przez nie przedrzeć).

\- Marzyłem o… Ja… Bardzo proszę…- Q zrobił przerwę na głęboki wdech. Bond ruszył w jego stronę. Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna powinna zacząć grać motyw z filmu „Szczęki”.

\- Proszę mi kupić jednego z tych iPodów.

 

* * *

„Coś ty taki osowiały?” – pomyślał Gareth Mallory, mijając agenta na korytarzu. „Sam jesteś sowa.” - pomyślał Bond.

\- Bond. - Korytarz nie był ciemny, a Mallory nie pociągnął Bonda za krawat, nie przygwoździł do ściany i etc., ale Bond na wszelki wypadek postanowił odpowiedzieć najseksowniej, jak się da (po prostu nie lubił marnować okazji):

\- Mallory.

\- Q wyjaśnił ci już szczegóły twojej misji? – nowy szef MI6 oparł się o ścianę, kładąc rękę blisko ramienia 007. Relacje obu mężczyzn od pewnego czasu były już na tyle dobre, że między wydawaniem i przyjmowaniem poleceń służbowych pozwalali sobie na niezobowiązujący flirt.

      W definicji Bonda niezobowiązujący flirt obejmował również dziki, namiętny seks w miejscu pracy, ale do niczego między nimi nie doszło – i prawdopodobnie nie dojdzie, bo Tanner przestałby parzyć Jamesowi taką dobrą kawę. Trzeba się trochę szanować. Seks to on może mieć wszędzie, a Bill robi najlepszą kawę w Londynie.

\- Tak. Dziwię się, że nie zrobiłeś tego sam…

\- Taki prezent gwiazdkowy dla ciebie. – uśmiechnął się Mallory uśmiechem mówiącym „Przecież wiem, co jest grane, czuję pismo nosem”.

\- Że mnie tym razem szef nie zgani?... – odpowiedział mu Bond uśmiechem mówiącym ,”Ja przecież też, ale to było łatwe – Tanner od tygodnia piecze pierniczki na świąteczną imprezę”.

\- Bo, mogę być nawet tym razem miły… - Mallory pochylił się bardziej w jego stronę. – szczególnie, że chciałbym, abyś…

 Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna podjęła próbę numer dwa. James Bond postanowił na wszelki wypadek wyglądać na tłuściutką, smakowitą foczkę w lśniącym śnieżnobiałym futerku i smokingu.

\- …kupił mi jednego z tego iPodów. To będzie świetny prezent dla Billa.

 

* * *

\- E… 007? – Bill Tanner zaczepił agenta w ciemnym korytarzu. Bond zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, by strategicznie wyminąć jemiołę. – Masz misję w centrum handlowym, prawda? Bo ja teraz pieczę pierniczki na świąteczną imprezę i …

\- Ajpod-srajpod! – wybuchnął zniecierpliwiony James Bond. – Nie możecie na Święta kupować sobie skarpetek, jak na mężczyzn przystało?!

Tanner zamrugał.

\- Um, nie, ja tylko chciałem, żebyś kupił wydanie kolekcjonerskie tomów Harry’ego Pottera… Gareth bardzo je lubi.

 

* * *

      Po zebraniu reszty zamówień (Eve postanowiła kupić M skarpetki, a M chciała płytę Sex Pistols – choć nie wspomniała, czy dla Moneypenny, czy dla siebie) 007 ruszył na swoją niebezpieczną misję. Znowu miał wrażenie, że połowa Londynu usiłuje mu przeszkodzić w jej wykonaniu. Praca na rzecz ojczyzny byłaby o niebo łatwiejsza gdyby nie ci cholerni ludzie. A cholernych ludzi w okresie świątecznym zawsze jest cholernie za dużo. Bumelowanie po centrach handlowych, ganianie z błyskiem szaleństwa w oczach w poszukiwaniu prezentów czy stanie w kolejkach jest widocznie świetnym sposobem, by nie spędzać świąt z rodziną a jednocześnie zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia na tym tle. Oh, przecież tyle wysiłku włożyliśmy w kupienie wujkowi pięknego krawatu – to powinno nas zwolnić z wysłuchiwania jego nieciekawych wspomnień z młodości, czyż nie? Sweter dla ciotki w zamian za możliwość wywinięcia się od powitalnych całusów, doglądanie potraw zamiast rozmowy z dziećmi – długa lista możliwości zamiany. Widać sporo osób zwęszyło tę okazję i wszyscy oni postanowili czekać w kolejce na nowego iPoda.

      James Bond oczywiście nie lubił Świąt. Był za mało sentymentalny, by porwać się nagłej atmosferze sztucznie wytworzonego ciepła, a jednocześnie za bardzo sentymentalny, by nie przypomnieć sobie kilku miłych wspomnień związanych z kilkoma osobami (najczęściej tymi, których ciała znajdują się obecnie w stanie mniej lub bardziej zaawansowanego rozkładu) i nie skończyć dnia 25 grudnia z kilkoma opróżnionymi kieliszkami (lub butelkami) martini więcej na koncie. Od jakiegoś czasu spędzał Święta w pracy, ale nawet cholerni terroryści robili sobie wtedy wolne i nie zagrażali Brytyjskiemu Imperium. Pewnie właśnie latali po centrach handlowych w poszukiwaniu prezentów (np. „Zestawu Małego Piromana” dla synka).

      Trochę pocieszała go myśl, że Moneypenny powiedziała, że gdzieś usłyszała, że ktoś komuś powtórzył, że Tanner mu mówił, że coś na to wskazuje, że być może sekcja Q też będzie dyżurować w święta (zdobywanie informacji w jakimkolwiek biurze, a zwłaszcza w biurze brytyjskiego wywiadu, jest trochę skomplikowane). Wcześniej będzie tak zwana świąteczna impreza, czyli jakaś godzina przerwy na krótkie przemówienie szefa MI6, podsumowujące, że dobrze się stało, że dokopaliśmy wszystkim łobuzom, którym należało się dokopanie, że źle się stało, że łobuzy czasem dokopywały nam i płomienne zapewnienie, że w następnym roku też dokopiemy wszystkim łobuzom, a najlepiej poobgryzamy im nogi. Potem jest kawa, herbata, kieliszek wina i/lub ciasteczka oraz składanie sobie życzeń, najczęściej kończące się tak, że kiedy reszta wydziału życzy sobie wszystkiego dobrego, Bond, M i Moneypenny bunkrują się gdzieś w kącie, uprzednio zabrawszy większość kieliszków wina i pierniczków. Bond miał cichą nadzieję, że być może w tym roku dołączy do nich Q.

      Kiedy obmyślał precyzyjny plan rozsypania Earl Grey w ten sposób, żeby ścieżka prowadziła do uprzednio uprowadzonego kubka Q, znajdującego się kącie z winem i pierniczkami, wjechał schodami ruchomymi na ostatnie piętro galerii handlowej. Kłębiący się tłum przypomniał mu zaraz, po co się tutaj znajduje. Dostanie się na początek kolejki wydawało się niemożliwe, ale od czego jest urok osobisty i twarde łokcie?... Oczywiście, miał również zamiar skorzystać z ekwipunku danego mu przez Q. Jednak nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć do walizki, gdy owiał go zapach perfum ,,Fame” promowanych przez Lady Gagę, a zaraz również inna, bardziej znajoma woń. Coś jak chloroform.

 

* * *

      Gdy się ocknął, wszystko było jak zwykle, tzn. ocknął się przywiązany do krzesła. Westchnął. To stawało się już nudne. I pomyśleć, że polisa ubezpieczeniowa tego nie uwzględnia.

      Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tym razem zdarzenie różniło się od innych drobnymi szczegółami. Przed nim stał mały okrągły stolik z białym obrusem, a na nim zapalone świeczki. Z głośników leciał jakiś zapomniany włoski przebój. Tknięty złym przeczuciem spojrzał w górę. Nie mylił się. Z sufitu dyndała jemioła.

      Tiago Rodriguez (vel Raoul Silva) wszedł do pomieszczenia nieśpiesznym, eleganckim krokiem. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle – jak pogodny z natury człowiek cieszący się życiem, co było o tyle mylące, że należał do gatunku osób cieszących się zgoła przeciwstawną rzeczą.

\- Witaj, James. Podoba ci się tutaj? Moja babcia…

Bond przewrócił oczami Wzmianki o babci Silvy zatruwały ich relacje bardziej niż to całe wiązanie do krzesła.

\- Tiago, daruj. Trochę się śpieszę.

\- Po to? – Silva zamachał agentowi przed oczami nowiutkim iPodem. – Wycofane ze sprzedaży. Zawirusowałem wyświetlacze tak, by była na nich tapeta nie do zmienienia, jak Steve Jobs z Billem Gatesem… Oj, nie powiem, bo się wstydzę! – Blondyn zachichotał, co doprowadziłoby do ataku serca każdą żywą istotę znajdującą się z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu (na swoje własne szczęście James Bond nie miał serca). – ten egzemplarz nabyłem dużo wcześniej. Ale powiem ci szczerze, że to zupełny rzęch. Moja babcia…

\- Skoro już go miałeś, czemu byłeś w centrum handlowym?

\- No jak to, po co <3 ! – serduszko na końcu zdania wypowiedzianego przez Silvę było złowieszczo ewidentne. – Żeby cię zobaczyć, ty mój szczurku wyliniały! Nie piszesz, nie dzwonisz, ignorujesz najemników podrzucających ładunki wybuchowe na twoją wycieraczkę, martwiłem się!

\- I przewidziałeś, że będę akurat na premierze iPoda?

Silva roześmiał się głośno i krótko.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Przecież to banalne. Wy myślicie, że ja myślę, że wy myślicie, że przewidziałem, że…

Bond pomyślał, że usta Silvy również lepiej wyglądają, gdy się nie poruszają. Oczywiście jak na usta osoby ze sztuczną szczęką i implantem większej części kości czaszki.

\- …a potem sprawdziłbym, czy gołąb jest gotowy, i _voilà_! Pozamiatane! Przewidziałem wszystkie wasze ruchy, więc, cóż, mój drogi, teraz mamy chwilę dla siebie… - Raoul przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł do stolika. – Co zamawiasz? Indyka? Pieczyste? A może…

007 cieszył się, że tym razem dzieli ich stół – to dawało nadzieję na uniknięcie macanek. Nadzieje prysły bardzo szybko, bo zaraz poczuł stopę Silvy w okolicach swojej łydki.

\- A do tego twoje ulubione martini, prawda?...

\- Porwałeś mnie, by zjeść ze mną kolację?

Blondyn przez chwilę wyglądał jak skruszone dziecko przyłapane na podjadaniu ciasteczek.

\- Zgadza się, James. Widzisz, w dni takie jak ten… zwłaszcza w takie dni… czuję nieco… no… samotny. Nawet bardzo. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo. I smutny. Jest mi naprawdę smutno…-

po tych słowach uśmiechnął się jak już nie tak bardzo skruszone dziecko przyłapane na podjadaniu ciasteczek trzymające w dłoni dowody obarczające rodziców winą za przestępstwa na tle rasowym. – a nic tak nie poprawia humoru, jak dobre jedzenie, wykwintny alkohol i bezsensowna przemoc w zacnym gronie. Będziesz ofiarą mojej przemocy, no bo wiesz… - tutaj Silva zrobił coś na kształt zarumienienia się, a Bond poczuł lodowaty uścisk w okolicach żołądka i złowrogi oddech przeznaczenia blisko swojego tyłka. - … na twój widok moje serduszko robi doki-doki <3.

Serduszko na końcu wypowiedzi Silvy zawisło w powietrzu między nimi jak chmura toksycznych opadów albo nadciągające morowe powietrze.

      Bond westchnął. Węzły na jego nadgarstkach były perfekcyjnie przygotowane, nie wyrwie się. Oczywiście, idąc do centrum handlowego, miał przy sobie nadajnik łączący go z kwaterą, ale Silva pewnie już się nim zajął. Trudno. Na razie nie usiłuje go zabić ani wyciągać od niego poufnych informacji. Trzeba będzie zamknąć oczy i myśleć o Ang…

      Z zamyślenia wyrwał Bonda trzask padania na stolik płytki CD i okrzyk ,,Zdjęcia Lokiego z planu _Thora 2_!”. Potem ruszyło na nich coś jak piszczące tsunami.

 

* * *

      Z racji, że 007 wyglądał na umęczonego i molestowanego (a także dlatego, że przed całym zdarzeniem zdążył kupić M płytę Sex Pistols i resztę prezentów prócz iPodów), został zwolniony do domu. Szefostwo nie sprecyzowało, czyjego.

      Siedział w przykrótkim szlafroku (odmówił przyjęcia pidżamy), z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach i obserwował profil twarzy właściciela mieszkania – to znaczy Q – w niebieskiej poświacie rzucanej przez ekran laptopa. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę chłopak rytmicznie uderzał w klawisze, zapewne porządkując dane, szyfrując bazy albo włamując się na konta jakiś cyberterrorystów (i wysyłając im obraźliwe notki). Wreszcie skończył.

\- No to mam wolne. – rzucił w powietrze, kiedy zamykał komputer, ale nie odwrócił się do agenta siedzącego z tyłu na fotelu. Laptop przez chwilę szumiał, a potem zapadła między nimi cisza.

\- Uratowałeś mnie. – zaczął Bond, trochę rozbawionym, ale przede wszystkim ciepłym tonem. – Można wiedzieć, jak?

\- Gołębie!... – odpowiedział Q odwracając się nieznacznie, ale na tyle, że można było dostrzec w jego oczach błysk triumfu. Bond zaraz pożałował, że ignorował wcześniejsze wzmianki o gołębiach, ale widać tak się miały potoczyć wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, widząc, jak bardzo młody kwatermistrz jest zadowolony, że udało mu się ograć Silvę.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedział cicho 007. Q spojrzał na niego zdumiony, a potem szybko odwrócił wzrok, czując rumieniec pokrywający jego policzki. Zawachlował się plikiem dokumentów (w których Bond znowu zauważył zdjęcie zrobione na plaży). Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza.

\- Oż… - agent nagle wyprostował się w fotelu. - Zapomniałem o prezencie dla Tarnera. Mallory chciał, żebym kupił mu tego iPoda. Pewnie będzie na mnie wściekły…

Q uśmiechnął się sprytnie.

\- Oh, myślę, że niekoniecznie. Pan Mallory ma dla niego dużo lepszy prezent. Jeśli oczywiście odważy się to powiedzieć…

\- Hm, no właśnie. Odważni faceci są czasem zupełnymi tchórzami. – odpowiedział James i znowu przez moment panowała cisza.

\- Dla ciebie też nie mam prezentu. – powiedział cicho 007. Kwatermistrz chwilę wahał się, czy unieść głowę i spojrzeć na starszego mężczyznę. W końcu jednak to zrobił.

\- A…ani ja nic nie mam dla cie…dla pana.

Bond uśmiechnął się troszkę szerzej i wolno wstał z fotela. W końcu nie został wzorem brytyjskiego męstwa za ładne oczy.

 

Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna postanowiła zagrać jakiś romantyczny kawałek.

 

 

**KONIEC**

_22 XII-31 XII 2012_


End file.
